Chocolate Witness
by Goddess of Solitude
Summary: One-Shot. Some say chocolate is the sweetest thing. But sometimes even sweetness can't mend a fight. And this fight might not have a sweet ending. Unless chocolate can save the day. Of course, the best part of fighting is making up. InuYashaKagome


One-shot. InuYasha and Kagome. Good stuff.

DISCLAIMER: Neither the creation of InuYasha, Kagome, OR chocolate was in anyway thought up by Goddess of Solitude. Although we'd be pretty damn happy if our last name was Hershey. Mmmm…Chocolate… .

_Chocolate Witness_

It was a sunny, bright, cheery day out. At least Kagome thought so. Even though she knew that a certain someone would probably make her day turn around when she went back in time, in her mind there was no way that even _he _could make her feel _that_ bad. For Kagome had done something she had thought to be impossible. She had done something almost _everyone_ in her time thought to be impossible.

She smiled a little smile and hummed a little tune as she practically skipped up the many steps to the shrine, not bothering to walk through the door, but turned to the right and headed straight to the well. She had thought ahead, seeing as InuYasha would probably be slightly ticked off with her being away so long, and packed her bag before she had left for school that morning, leaving it in the well house so she could go right through from school.

Kagome happily slid open the sliding door and hopped down the steps into the dirt pit, narrowly avoiding Buyo, who seemed to spend most of his days around the well. "Hey, fat kitty," She purred. "Why are you still down here, eh?" She held out her fingers as Buyo waddled over, nudging his pudgy face to her palm. "That's a good boy. I'll be back in a week, okay? Don't get stuck down here again."

And with that, she hefted her large bag onto her back and swung her legs over the well's edge. With one last whistle, she slipped into the weightless darkness that she had become familiar with.

InuYasha grumbled. Where the hell was the bitch when you needed her? There were shards to be collected! Demons to go hunting after! Kitsune brats to annoy! Of course, he could do none of those things without Kagome there. She was the only one who could pinpoint the shard's locations. And there was no point in going after a demon if he had no shards on him. And it was no fun picking on Shippo without Kagome there getting all mad at him for it.

He grumbled again for good measure. It had been four days, dammit! Four whole days since she had been back, and the only thing that had kept him from going after her after only two was her very serious promise to sit him until he was no longer able to have pups.

The thought itself made him frown. Even though he would never admit it to anyone at this moment in his life, he very much wanted pups when he was older. Of course, he had been sure fifty years before that he would have them with Kikyo. They had never been _that _serious of course, but still… He had to admit that the thought had been in the back of his mind at the time.

He shook his head clear of those thoughts. He didn't need to reminisce about the past right now. He needed to focus on Kagome. On Kagome getting her ass over here, of course. Not on Kagome and her hair. Her raven-black, beautiful hair. Or her stormy-grey eyes that seemed to pierce straight through him. Or her soft, un-calloused hands that made him shiver when she touched him. Not in slight disgust or anything when Kikyo did, but in almost… pleasure. A sort of pleasure that went started wherever it was that she first touched him all the way to his loins, which was almost a new pleasure. And of course, he would never be thinking of Kagome and her skin. Her pale-turned-slightly tanned delicate skin, soft to the touch and almost… edible looking. The times that he accidentally caught her bathing…..

He let out an involuntary shiver, which pissed him off to no end. _'I am NOT thinking of Kagome.'_ He demanded to himself. He shook his head and sighed looking up onto the sky. "She's late...." He grumbled.

And then he smelled her.

That scent.

Lavender and Vanilla mixed together.

Mmmm….

Kagome hopped out of the well and started to walk down the path, whistling to herself. It had been a few good days. A few good days that she had very much needed. She had just managed to scrape up a 'C' in her algebra test, and InuYasha hadn't bothered her once. _'I hope InuYasha enjoys the chocolate that I brought for him…'_ She thought to herself as she smiled. He deserved a treat for being so good these past few days. Then she laughed. God, she was thinking about him like he was a dog.

Before she had time to recover from her fit of laughter, InuYasha swooped down in front of her, making her start.

"There you are!" He snarled into her face. "You better be glad you made it on time!"

Kagome paused and blinked a few times, registering what just happened. Then she grinned. "InuYasha! Good, you're here!" She looked down at her watch. "And I'm actually half an hour late." With a shrug she looked up at him. "Sorry about that."

He growled down at her. "I was giving you the benefit of doubt."

She giggled slightly. "Okay then." And with that, she started off towards the village.

InuYasha paused before he walked up and snatched her pack away from her, striding on. "Hurry up." He grunted.

Kagome appreciated the gesture, even though he always seemed to do it with a sort of chip on his shoulder. "Okay." She smiled up at him, and they walked for a while in silence, both unaware of how comfortable it was.

"Guess what?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence and InuYasha's thoughts.

"You've given up on going to 'sk-hool?' He snapped back, hopefully.

She rolled her eyes. She should have seen that one coming. "No dummy." She said. "You know those test things that I take?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Well," She said with excitement. "I got a C on my Algebra test! A C!!! Do you _know_ what that means?"

He only gave her a blank look, and then shrugged. "No, and I really don't care, either."

Kagome let out an 'argh!' and shook her head. "No, but listen!" She demanded. She sped up her pace in order to keep up with his. "This means that I can graduate! And go to college! All in less than four months!" She grinned. "I'll be going to Tokyo University and _then_ I could even study abroad. Like in Paris or America or something…" She grabbed onto his sleeve, making InuYasha stiffen for a second. She didn't notice. Instead, she was looking up into the sky, daydreaming.

Instead of letting her dream of more school, he frowned. "Abroad?" He asked. "Like away from the shrine?"

Kagome paused, blinking a few times. "Um…yeah." She said. "Tokyo's about a two hour drive away, and Paris and America…" She paused again, looking slightly nervous. "Let's just say that you have to fly to get there…."

"Fly?" He asked. "On the air-o-pains?"

She could help but give a small smile. "Airplanes, yes. I suppose it would be about an 18 hour flight to America…" She paused. "But that won't be at least for another three to four years."

"You're not going."

Kagome paused. He did not say what she thought he just said. No way. She stopped walking. "Well, InuYasha, seeing as it's really not your decision and all…" She trailed off, slightly angry. What the hell was wrong with her? She had told herself that InuYasha would not ruin her day no matter what.

Yeah right.

She sighed. "It's a while off anyway. We could have the jewel completed before I have to go all that way. It'll be four months till I go to Tokyo…" She paused. "Of course, then I might only be able to come here only once a month…"

Kagome did not expect the outburst that happened next.

"Like _hell_!!" He had stopped walking and crossed his arms as he glared down at her.

She glared back at him. "Like hell _what_?!" She all but challenged.

"Like hell you'll be coming only once a month!" He raised his voice into a slight shout.

"Like hell I won't!" She shot back. Did he _have_ to make everything difficult? "College is _ten times_ more important than high school! And besides, it's not like the Jewel _won't_ get completed! We've only got a few shards left! Then I can go home and you can-" She cut herself off, not sure what to do next. "You can do whatever it is you'll do with the Jewel." She finished lamely. "Become a full demon or whatever."

He growled. "This isn't a game, Kagome! This isn't 'sk-hool!!' I think you forget that sometimes. You see this as some sort of damn vacation or something."

Kagome took a few steps back, slightly offended. "I- I do _not_!" She gaped. "I know very well how serious all this is, but my school is just _as_!" She paused. "InuYasha, what if we complete the Jewel? You'll have no need for me then, right? So what do you expect me to do? Have nothing to live for anymore? I need to go to school so I can survive in _my_ time."

InuYasha gave her a hardened look, right into her eyes. "Do people die when you don't go to 'sk-hool?" He didn't wait for her to answer, but shook his head and walked on.

Kagome stood, rooted to the spot for a second, before she ran after him. "No, wait." She said. "You can't walk away from this." She grabbed onto his sleeve and paused to catch her breath.

He raised his eyebrow down at her. _'No,'_ He thought. _'But I can sure try.'_ He tugged his sleeve slightly and stepped around her.

She only growled. "If you don't stop, I'm doing to tackle you." She stated.

"I'll dodge." He stated back.

Kagome wouldn't let him. Quick as lightning, she thought up a plain. Not the best plain, and it would probably be slightly hurtful to InuYasha, but she needed him to listen. She gasped out loud. "Kikyo?!"

InuYasha reacted the way she knew he would. He looked around into the surrounding trees, and uttered a "Huh?" He sniffed. "I don't smell her…"

Before he knew it, Kagome was on top of him. She let out a yell and grabbed him around his waist and pulled down with all her might. Had he been on top form, InuYasha could have easily _not_ fallen.

Unfortunately, he had been dumb.

"Ooof!" They both let out, trying to suck air into their lungs. Before he knew what was happening, Kagome sat up on top of him and pinned him down to the best of her ability.

"Ha!" She let out in triumph. "See? NOW will you listen to me?"

InuYasha glared at her from the ground. "Bitch, wouldn't it have been easier to just sit me?"

She raised her eyebrow. "You want me too?" When he didn't answer, but looked away, Kagome's face softened. "Please?"

Oh God. Did she _have_ to use that voice? Did she know what that voice _did_ to him?! "Keh." He muttered out, but his ears turned toward her for attention.

Kagome sighed. "I'll tell you what. If you look at me and listen nicely, I'll give you some chocolate…"

He glanced up at her.

She looked down at him questioningly. "Agreed?"

He said nothing, but gave a short not.

Kagome smiled with relief. "Good." She said. "Now. Just because I'm going off to college, doesn't mean that I'll never return. I'll just…" She paused, searching for the right words. "Return _less_-"

"Kagome." InuYasha interrupted.

"What?"

"I understand that, okay?" He was trying to speak without anger, due to the proximity. Did she still have to sit on him? What was she thinking? She was so _close_. "I know that in you time 'sk-hool' is important." He paused. "And I know you want to go abroad."

She nodded.

"But you still treat this like a game." He said, his voice growing slightly strained. She smelled really good. "You want to return home, and you want to return less." She started to speak, but he wouldn't let her. "People are dying. Everyday."

"I know that!" She bit angrily, not being able to hold back any longer. She glared down at him, her nose inches from his. "I know that people are dying, InuYasha, but you can't expect me to waist away my future do this and _only_ this!"

He frowned. "So are you saying that I don't have a future? That Sango and Miroku and Shippo don't have a future?"

Kagome's voice softened, and she looked almost sad. "I'm only one, small girl, InuYasha."

"Kagome.." InuYasha sighed. "You're not just a small girl. You're not just one. You have Sango and Miroku. You have Kaede. You have Shippo." He paused. "You're not alone. We'll all protect you."

She frowned. "I know that." She almost whispered. "I know, but…" She hesitated, not knowing how to put her feelings down in words. "Things are different where I'm from…"

"Different how?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I have to get a degree to get anywhere in life. Believe me, InuYasha, I would love nothing more than to stay here forever. It's just… Not that simple…" She turned her head to look sadly at the ground, not bearing to look into his eyes anymore.

"Why not?" He asked softly, almost uncharacteristically.

"It's just not, okay?" She was beginning to get angry. Not at InuYasha, but at herself. She didn't know where either of them were going with this conversation, but she didn't like it. It hurt her chest.

"Why the hell not?" He was getting angry also, although Kagome wasn't sure why. "Give me one good reason."

Kagome shook her head as she started to rise from her sitting position on his stomach. "I don't need to."

InuYasha grabbed onto her hand, not wanting her to leave. She was warm. "Yeah, you do." He said.

Her eyes started to water as she looked away. "InuYasha… Let go, please…."

"No." He said, determined to get something out of her. He wasn't sure _what_ exactly, but he needed something. "Give me one reason that I can't think up a sensible solution to. Don't seem so hard, does it?"

Kagome couldn't help herself, the tears started leaking out of her eyes, and she mentally cursed them. "I don't-" She hesitated. "You don't understand! What am I going to do?! Stay here forever?! I can't! Not when you don't want me here forever! I can't do that! I need to go back _sometime_! What better time than for college?!" With that, she let out a gut-wrenching sob, and started to cry freely.

InuYasha blinked, confused. "Kagome, what the hell makes you think I don't want you around forever?" He asked. "You're my best friend."

He said it like it was so obvious. Like an infant should have known. And Kagome did know. She knew. "I know. I know that, but it's not enough for me." She admitted through gritted teeth.

He didn't say anything, but stood up, helping Kagome along with him. "Kagome..." He said. "What would be enough for you?"

She shook her head and sniffled, whipping her hears away. "Don't worry about it, InuYasha." She forced a smile. "Let's just forget about it, shall we? I need to give you your chocolate."

He didn't let her move away from him. He grabbed onto her hand and tugged at it gently. "Tell me." He demanded.

She frowned. "It doesn't matter. It's not going to happen. You can't do it."

"I'll decide that. Just answer the damn question."

She shook her head again, harder. "You'll hate me if I answer."

"I answered yours." He stated coolly.

"But..." She looked up into his eyes. "I could never hate _you_. You won't want me around if I answer."

InuYasha threw his hands up into the air, letting go of hers. "Dammit Kagome!" He almost shouted. "Just answer the fucking question!"

She winced. Then she took in a deep breath. "Fine." She said, strained. "I need more than you're friendship. I need you to not make me angry like you do." Her voice grew louder. Stronger. "I need you to _not_ look at or touch or run after or kiss Kikyo!" And then she deflated, and sounded almost weak. "I need you to tell me I'm pretty and smart and that you want me around forever." She paused, taking in another deep breath. "But it's not going to happen. So just forget it." There was a slightly awkward silence. "I'm going home now. I need more time."

She moved to walk away, but his hand reached out to grab hers again, and he stopped her, refusing to let go. "Wait."

"InuYasha, let go."

"No."

"I'll sit you."

He tugged at her hand, making her fall into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "Sit me and you're coming down with me."

"Let. Go." She bit out.

InuYasha shook his head. "No."

"LET GO!"

"NO."

"FINE!" She shouted out. "SIT!"

InuYasha fell, taking Kagome with him like he had promised. "Dammit!" He shouted. "Is that your answer for everything?!"

She didn't answer, just refused to look at him.

"You know why I won't let go, Kagome?" He asked. "Because you'll make me look like the bad guy again."

She didn't reply, but started to wiggle her way out from under him.

He growled, and pinned her down more so that she couldn't move. "I make you angry?!" He yelled. "You make _me_ angry!"

Kagome struggled some more. "Ow! InuYasha, you're heavy!"

He ignored her. "You're always running home whenever anything goes against what you want! You're spoiled! And selfish! You want it all!"

She huffed, still not looking at him.

"You want me _and_ Kouga, _and_ your future off with that Hobo guy!" He spat.

"You shut up." She seethed, tears of anger starting to pool in her eyes again.

"No." He seethed back. "You're gunna listen to me. You never stop to think Kagome. You talk all this shit about knowing what I want, but you never stop to _think_ that maybe I _do_ want you, because you're too busy preparing yourself for after I leave you for Kikyo!" He paused, his voice becoming softer. "You're too busy making backup plans, and making me the fucking bad guy. And most of the time, I apologize for stuff that isn't even my fault." And as if it was a second thought, his voice raised again. "So dammit, you're gunna fucking _listen_ to me!"

She winced at his harsh, yet slightly truthful words. "InuYasha-"

"Shut up." He demanded. "Listen to me. Everyone feels so sorry for you, just because I try to tie up loose ends with Kikyo. She was my _first love_. And she _died_." He paused. "As did I…" Then he shook his head. "And then, you came, and became my friend." He sighed. "And then _she_ came back, just when I was getting over her. Just when I thought I could move on…"

"But-"

He tugged at her wrist slightly, shushing her with actions. "Yeah, of course I want to help her, Kagome… I want to see her…" He paused, pain showing through his eyes, and Kagome couldn't help but look at them now.

So sad…

"I _loved_ her." He said.

Kagome winced.

"And love doesn't die, not that easily." He squirmed a little bit, uncomfortable talking about his emotions. "Take your Grandfather for example. If he died… Suddenly, in such a tragic way… And then came back to life… Wouldn't you want to see me? Clear the air with him?

She frowned. "That's an unfair question…. Grandpa wouldn't try to _kill_ me."

"Answer it."

She paused. "Yes…" She said quietly.

He nodded. "So how can you condemn me for wanting to do what you would do?" He asked. "And you don't think it hurts me, to see the look of pain on your face, the disappointment on Miroku's and Sango's every time I have to go running after her? It's just something that you have to deal with."

There was a long pause before any of them spoke again. And when Kagome did, her voice was tight, holding back her tears as long as possible. "Are you done?" She asked. "Can I talk now?

He shrugged.

She took in a deep breath. "I can't do that." She said, as she started to cry, _again_. She was _so_ pathetic. "I don't want you to kiss her or hug her or… or anything!" It was painful to have him on top of her and talk about another woman. She couldn't handle it.

"You hug Kouga." He stated quietly. "And that guy from your time." He frowned. "I can smell him on you all the time. And do I say anything? No. But do you know what I want to say? To him? Do you know what I want to do to him? I want to _kill_ him."

Kagome shook her head. "Stop it!" She cried out. "Stop! I have _never_ gone romping off after Kouga, have I?! Have I kissed him?! Have I told him I love him?! And Hojo!" She all but shrieked out. "Hojo means NOTHING to me! They both chase ME, I don't chase THEM!"

"I have never kissed Kikyo, woman!" He shouted back. "She kissed _me_!"

Kagome let out a sob. "You didn't pull back!" She accused. "You just let it _happen_!!"

"I was in _shock_, Kagome! Dammit, I'm not perfect! I'm just a Hanyou!"

"I know that!" She cried. They were nose to nose, Kagome's tears sliding down her face, her vision blurry as she glared at InuYasha, watching him glare at her back.

"Then why do you expect me to be?!"

"I don't!" She sobbed. "I don't! I just want you to love me and only me! Not some stupid spirit who doesn't even look human anymore!"

InuYasha stiffened, and Kagome had the feeling that she'd just crossed the line. "But you won't." Her voice quietly stated, as she got her crying under control. "You won't."

"How do you know?

"You may _like_ me, InuYasha, but you don't _love_ me. You can't love her and me at the same time."

He didn't answer for a few seconds, deadly quiet while he searched her eyes. "How do you know?" He asked. "You know, for all your 'sk-hool'…." He sighed. "You can't even tell about tenses." He let go of her wrist and frowned. "I'm sick of this conversation." He turned on his heel as started to walk off. "Go home then. Like you want to."

It didn't have the calming affect InuYasha wanted it to. Instead of Kagome apologizing and begging for him to forgive her, she stood and pounded her feet on the floor, pointing her finger at him in a state of pure rage. "Don't you DARE walk away from me!" She shouted. "Not after you _made_ me listen to you! Now you're going to listen to ME!"

InuYasha just sighed and shook his head, his back still to her, still walking away slowly. "I listened to you already. Earlier."

"I. Have. More. To. Say." She said slowly. Purposefully.

"Too bad." He answered her. "You said you wanted to go home, so go home."

"You know what? You want me gone, that's fine, but I'm warning you, I won't come back!"

It was an empty threat, but it made InuYasha stop walking anyway. "Then you're killing everyone." He whispered.

"I don't _care_ anymore, InuYasha! I can't be here when you so obviously want me _gone_!"

InuYasha whirled around, his eyes flashing dangerously. "How _dare_ you!"

Kagome wasn't listening. She reached into her pack, which had been discarded when she had tackled him, and withdrew a small lump wrapped in foil. "Here's your chocolate!" And with that, she threw it at him.

InuYasha didn't catch it. He let it hit his chest and fall to the ground at his feet. Chocolate wasn't important anymore. Making her see things his way was. "You always do this!"

"Do what?!"

"You make me the fucking bad guy. _Again_! You put words into my mouth, and you presume to know who I love and who I'll _never_ love!"

She was crying again. Did it ever stop? "Then don't make me guess!" She shouted. "Just tell me so I can get over you! Who do you love?"

InuYasha shook his head. "I already told you, if you had listened." He crossed his arms defiantly. "What if I don't love anyone?"

Kagome's voice dropped from harsh to hurt. "Then it means you don't love me, and that's just as bad."

He growled. "Then you should have listened."

"Don't play mind games with me." She all but pleaded. "Just say it so we can get this over with."

InuYasha uncrossed his arms and stalked over to Kagome in long, angry strides. He stopped right in front of her face and loomed over her, making her knees weak. She inched back away from him, startled. What was he going to do?

"You tell me." His voice was deep. "Tell me who I risk my life for." It was hurt, just like Kagome's was. "Tell me who I spend my time with." It was husky and thick and made Kagome intake a sharp breath.

"Who I dream about."

His mouth was getting closer to hers, and her eyes moved down to look at his lips as he spoke.

"Who I argue with one minute, smile with the next."

_God_, he was close. She could feel his warm breath on her lips.

He paused. "You get _one_ chance, Kagome." He placed his finger under her chin and made her tear her eyes from his lips to his eyes. "So tell me, who do I love enough to die for?"

It couldn't be.

"But more importantly," He added, "who do I love enough to _live_ for?"

Kagome paused, trying to find her voice. When she did, it was sore and shaky. "And if I get it wrong?"

InuYasha frowned. "Then you can go home. Never look back, unless that little voice in your head tells you everyday that people are dying. That Miroku and Sango and Shippo could be dead. You can go home for however long you can turn your back on this."

She took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes. "If I say it's me, I'll die if you day no. I'll go and jump off the nearest cliff."

"I won't let you. I'll catch you as many times as you fall."

It was almost poetic and made Kagome want to cry harder. "I want it to be me. I _need_ it to be me."

"Tell me, Kagome." Why wouldn't she say it? She should know. She _had_ to know.

She looked up into his eyes again, trying to read them for all they were worth. "…Is it me, InuYasha?" She raised a shaking hand and placed it on his cheek. "_Please_ let it be me."

He said nothing while Kagome cried. Then, covering her hand with his, he leaned down so their noses were barely touching. "Please don't cry." He whispered, his voice full of pain."

"Then answer me." She pleaded. "Please answer me."

He didn't answer her. Instead, he wrapped his free arm tight around her waist and pulled her against him, placing his forehead on hers. He nodded into her. Nodded his answer. It was all he could stand. Should he kiss her? Did she want him to? Was she too upset with him at the moment?

She whispered up to him. "Say it. Please say it. I _need_ you to say it."

InuYasha sighed. "Do _you_ love _me_?" He asked, and without waiting for an answer, he plunged on. "If you do, then give me time." He was almost on the verge of tears himself. Would she wait for him? Could either of them bare it? "Please…" He whispered, hoping with all his might. "Give me time."

Kagome's cries turned only into silent flowing tears. She shook her head. "I can't if you don't _tell_ me with your words how you really feel about me. Because then I'll never know if it's really me or Kikyo. I'll never know how you _really_ feel. And I'll die from the inside out if I have to keep guessing." She looked up into his eyes. "I need to know that you won't stop loving me the next time Kikyo comes around."

He shook his head against hers. "I could never stop loving you. Don't _ever_ doubt that."

She let out a choked sob. "Oh God. You love me, then? You love me?"

He whispered. "Hai."

It wasn't enough for her. "Say it. Please say it."

"…..Ashiteru."

Kagome wound her arms around his neck, gripping into his hair as his hands went to her waist. They were so close, and yet they both felt the urge, the _need_ to be closer. _Closer_.

"I love you too!" She cried. "I love you _so_ much, it hurts." His hands ran up and down her back, as she placed hers on top of his head, loving the way his ears felt between her fingers. She spoke as his nose nudged hers, both wanting to kiss, but not wanting to be the first one to go for it. "I'll give you time, InuYasha. But I need you to be near me like this always."

He nodded into her and their noses nudged again, both building up courage, both still touching. "Kagome." He breathed. "I need to..." It was hard to talk with her sent filling up his senses. "I need to clear the air… with Kikyo."

Kagome closed her eyes. "I know." She whimpered. Why wasn't he kissing her?

"I still care for her. And… I do owe her _something_. But I love you." He added quickly. "Don't… don't doubt that." He paused. "Understand?"

She nodded, her vision hazy. It was him, just him. Only him.

InuYasha pulled her in even closer, if it was possible, and placed his nose on top of her head, breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

"Just.." Kagome shuddered as he felt his hands on the bare skin of her waist. She placed her nose into the curve of his neck and inhaled as well. Oh God… "Just don't leave me for her. Don't leave me for _anyone_.

"So long as you don't leave me for that wimpy wolf." He growled out in response, holding her tighter, a small claim to her as his.

She smiled a small smile and ran her hands up his face, tracing his jaw line with the tips of her fingers. "Don't worry about that. I would never in a million years go off with him. Not when I've just caught you."

He smiled down at her, and she blushed up at him, but placed her hand behind his head and pulled his face close to hers anyway. "There's just one little thing that's bothering me.."

"What?" He asked in a husky voice.

Kagome put on a fake pout. "I don't like the fact that you've only kissed Kikyo…" Her voice trailed off, and she wouldn't look in his eyes.

InuYasha snorted. "Kagome, I didn't kiss _her_, she kissed-" It clicked suddenly, and he grinned. "Oh."

She nodded. "Yeah. So I'll only forgive you on one condition." She glanced up into his eyes nervously, wondering what it was he was thinking.

He smiled a sly smile and shrugged. "Hey," He said, "If that's it, I'm getting off easy."

With that, he leaned in, closer than ever before, making Kagome gasp.

He was going to do it. He was going to kiss her.

His lips brushed up against hers, and they both lost control, tumbling into a tree and losing the world around them.

And the chocolate that had fallen at the hanyou's feet has been there ever since. The only one to witness the first kiss.

WHEW!!!

Done! Finally! Lessee… it's… 7:10pm right now, and I started this at….One something? I don't remember. But it's done. And once I send it off to Solitude and we post it, it will finally be official! Our first completed piece of work!

Yay!

Okay, NOW I have to do my homework.

GoddessInuYasha

Well, I just edited it. All I have to say is, DAMN! Goddess sure knows exactly how to change our sparse roleplay into a 15 (well, 16 now) kickass story! Kudos!

IsleofSolitude


End file.
